Ka-Tar Coran
Bio Ka-Tar Coran is a Citizen of the Middle Core World of Fire Core. He is a high ranking leader withing the Trussian Empire and would later during the Trussian United Union. He himself was born into Luxury and extravagantence. He could have anything he wanted and he would presue anyitng he felt called him ti it. Such as once he was of age he joined the Trussian Military at 13 and a Capitol Core Cadet then into a Infantry Regiment 7, Division 100 of the Trussian Imperial Forces. He would rise through the ranks and he become a powerful well trained and modest soldier. During a 2 year period during the Elementary Wars he was watched and tested with out him knowing. This was part of a program to test the potential of future leader. Ka-Tar proved himself and he was promoted the Grandmaster and put in charge of the Imperial Rangers a special covert and scout regiment tasked with recon and attacking specific targets. They were equpied with 40,000 troops and a modest size fleet. They became highly awarded and regared for the tatics and skills esepacilly in explosives. Though it was during the battle of the fourt defeat would be their last. During the battle Taktoa, his army and the navy was surrounded on all sides. A call was put out for all alvaliable forces and the Imperial Rangers Fleets and its 5th Fighter core was called in and they were on the offensive though during the battle the fleet engaged 34 enemy vessels. During this fight the Rangers and their Enemies were heavily engaged but near their battle field unknown to them a star nearby exploded in a type II supernova. In the explosion a Blackhole opened and the Rangers and their devastated enemies were sucked in. As well as near the Supernova and the Rangers battle a another explosion of a Trussian Fuel Transport exploded. These two explosions ignited so bright the once it it was obvious of what happened but yet unknown what actually did happen the the battle that occured. The Military of Trussia had only one craft that actually filmed what happen. It caught everything even the flash an after math but yet it still missed what really happnened. It was though the The Scouts were all killed along the explosion but what really happened was that they were somehow sucked into a Blackhole the moment the explosions happened. In the aftermath wen the smoke cleared for Ka-tar and his troops they were transported to a Micro Galaxy. It had one son and a few worlds, Ka-Tar and his troops did what they could and landed on the nearest world and evaluated the situation. They had decent supplies, limited casualties but no way to communicated or get on their way back So what they did was took what they had and rebuilt. Over time the World they called Ka-Tar, after their leader was slowly built and prospered. For 12,000 Years their Capitols city and colony grewa nd after years they were finally able to to develop build a new hyper drive systems for their fleets. So after equipping their ships they set out and arrived back with in the Trussian Galaxy but yet in the middle of a new conflict. So the Imperial Rangers and Ka-Tar did what they always do they will finish the fight their enemies started. Appearance Ka-Tar is a Black and Red Fox. He has Red tipped Paws, tail and ears. The rest of his fur is all black.. HE also has one pointy ear, and one cropped ear and a red stripe going down his back. He also has one Blue left eye and one white right eye. HE also has a Red Jacket and Light saber marking his Rank as a Grand Master. Personality He is incredibly selfish towards himself in most situation but carrying only to those close to him such as his family, friends, and fellow troops. Trivia Ka-Tar in Trussian means Perfect Blade. Ka-Tar has a younger brother named Ice-heart who went missing searching for him after Ka-Tar went missing. He also has a younger brother named Fire-Heart he has never met. He is cousin of the Takota, so that makes him part of the royal family. He has an older brother named Leviticus Catch Phrases and Sayings I am a humble Soldier born to fight and die for my Lord God and Emperor. Loyalty describes who we are, it is all about the sides we are and their its cause. so what is your loyalty to? There are to things I hate more they anything else, and that is a Bounty Hunter and a private army! One fights for money while the other for no true cause! Pathetic! Category:Takota95 OCs Category:Protagonists